


Puppy Love

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Puppies, sbdogs, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles had promised Derek that he would find homes for all of the puppies in a week, and although Derek had no doubt that hecouldif he tried- Stiles was quite a salesman after all- the doubts came into play on if he actuallywould, after all, who could resist the temptation of having a puppy?





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a VERY different fic, but I ended up liking this idea better (at the last minute) so I wrote this one, I think the hardest part was deciding what kind of names the dogs would have because there were so many nerdy options

Honestly? They should have known better by now

They _all_ should have known better by now

Going out, wandering around the woods late at night, practically BEGGING something unsavory to jump out and attack them

Yet here they were

Going out, wandering around the woods late at night, and practically BEGGING something unsavory to jump out and attack them

Stiles should have said a firm **"NO"** to this plan in the very beginning

They had already been out here for two hours, taking care of a pesky troll problem, and now they were casing the area to make sure the troll had been alone

They had all split into groups of three, with Stiles' grouping consisting of Kira and Lydia, and gone to explore different sides of the woods

Stiles was _tired_

He was more than ready to go home and considering they were almost done with their route that incredible thought of going home, getting food, and sleeping was getting closer and closer until-

_WeeEeaAaagghhh_

What.

The.

Hell.

"Um... what was that?"

Good question Kira

"Probably the sound of my prayers being completely and utterly ignored," Stiles grumbled miserably

_EEeeEEEEEaaggaawww_

"It sounds like something is being murdered," Lydia said with a tense frown

"We'd better go,"

Stiles nodded slowly in agreement with Kira's assessment, stepping instinctively in front of the girls and leading the three of them towards the noise

As a witch, his powers were a little more primed for battle than Lydia's, but at the same time, he could take out small enemies without going somewhat overkill like Kira tended to

His magic was the happy medium, thus, he took the lead

_ee-ee-ee-eeeeyAAAAAAoooow_

The further they walked, the louder the ...- what Stiles could only describe as- "yowls of the undead" became

Finally, Stiles shined his flashlight towards a large oak tree just off the path, watching in concern as something moved underneath the ungrounded roots

There was something there...

Frowning deeper, he stepped forward, his flashlight in full shine as he crouched down on the ground in front of the tree, peering behind the raised roots at the little den-like crevice it had created, and finally catching sight of what was making the noise

"Oh my god.... Kira! Lydia! You've gotta see this!"

The girls immediately rushed towards him, crouching down beside him and peering into the gap as well

"Oh my God..."

"Am I seeing what I think I"m seeing?"

There was a pause, the three of them starting to grin before all shouting in unison

"PUPPIES!!!"

 

~+~

 

In total, there were eight, and it looked like they were from two different breeds

Ofcourse Stiles wasn't sure what breeds exactly, but it looked like five of them were atleast part Yorkie, and the other three were maybe Schipperkes? Atleast in part

Scott estimated the Yorkies to be around seven or eight weeks old and the Schipperkes closer to six

The pack had been more than happy to rescue the little bundles of joy, and they were currently at Derek's place cleaning them all up and getting them fed

Everything was going just fine, until some idiot thought it was a bright idea to bring up where the puppies were going to live

The moment the words were out there in the ether, everyone immediately fell quiet

No one wanted to say what they were all thinking, and Stiles was practically on the edge of his seat _waiting_ for someone to suggest the "s" word

"Well, I guess tommorrow we'll take them to a she-"

"Do NOT say it Derek," Stiles bit, immediately standing up

"We aren't taking them to a shelter,"

"Stiles-"

"I can find homes for them myself!"

"Stiles-"

"There's no gurantee they'll find good homes from a shelter! Or homes at all!"

"We'll take them to a no-kill-"

"That still doesn't gurantee they'll ever find good homes! And have you ever TRIED to adopt a dog from a rescue place before Derek!? They want _personal references_! They want to do a _home visit_! I'm not subjecting my puppies to the kind of people who would reject a perfectly loving home just because they've never had a dog before and don't have a vet to give them a freaking _reference_!"

" _Your_ pup-?"

"Do you realize that if I went to one of those places I'd be rejected? Do you Derek?"

Clearly, if the look on his face was any testimony, Derek was starting to be worn down

"Sti-"

"And you know how Beacon Hills is, what's my gurantee that the animal shelter won't be attacked by some kind of rogue puppy-killing monster?! And another thing-!"

"STILES!"

Stiles looked like he was about to have some kind of melt down, like he was close to bursting into tears, and he knew very well and good that Derek had no ability to resist his puppy-dog eyes

"One week, ok? I'll house them for one week wile you find homes for them but after that they're going somewhere else, it doesn't have to be a shelter, it doesn't have to be a rescue, it can be a five star resort in the mountains for all I care but they can't stay here any longer than that,"

Stiles grinned with releif, immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfreind's neck and nearly squeezing the life out of him

"Best. Boyfreind. EVER!"

"Yeah well.... we'll see if you're still saying that in a week," Derek muttered with a sigh, though he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Stiles' back and hug him in response

"I have faith," Stiles grinned back

Honestly, Derek sort of did too

Stiles was a pretty incredible salesman and if anyone could pull this off it would be him

Plus, how bad could it really be taking care of eight puppies for a week?

As if the universe wanted to answer that question, Kira's quiet _"Uh-oh..."_ alerted him to the corner by the door, where one of the puppies had just finished marking his territory

....

_Lovely_

 

~+~

 

"Derek, I would like you to meet Clark, Bruce, Diana, Kara, Harley, Ivy, Raven, and Greyson,"

Derek was quiet for a moment, staring down at the puppies as they tumbled and rolled along the floor, absolutely enamored with the few toys that Stiles had bought for them

"Ok, I get the first seven, but why Greyson?"

"Um, hello? _Nightwing_? The first Robin? Dick Greyson! Although I can't exactly name the poor puppy _Dick_ , that would be tantamount to animal abuse,"

Ok, fair point

"Fair, but Stiles... you can't name the puppies, you have to give them up, if you name them it'll just be ten times harder to let them go, and besides, you know most people won't just keep whatever name you slapped on them temporarily right?"

"I know that, but like you said, it's _temporary_ , what are we going to call them without names Derek? Puppy #1, Puppy #2, Puppy #3?"

"In what occasion would we need to call them by name over the course of a WEEK?" Derek asked with a frown

"Simply as an identifier, _Ivy isn't eating, Clark has a thorn in his paw, I think Harley has fleas_ ,"

God Derek hated when he was right....

"Alright, just... please Stiles, _please_ , don't get attached, if you end up not being able to part with these dogs I am never letting another stray in this house- EVER,"

A blatant lie but Stiles didn't have to know that

"I promise, no attachments, no shenanigans, nothing to prevent these puppies from finding a good home- their PERMANENT good home- within a week, swear it,"

Derek just hoped he was right, he wasn't prepared to relinquish any of these puppies to a shelter, but he couldn't live with eight dogs for an extended length of time either...

He just had to trust that Stiles knew what he was doing and could pull this off

He usually could, and that had Derek believing that this time wouldn't be any different

He just hoped he was right....

 

~+~

 

"Puppies? Seriously?"

"Yep, puppies, AKA: The best thing that has EVER come out of those woods,"

Seriously, nothing good EVER came out of those woods except for the dogs

Stiles kind of hoped this was setting some sort of trend and the next time they went into the woods to investigate a weird noise they'd leave with a basket of kittens

A man can dream

"That sounds so amazing... where are they now?"

And so Stiles explained everything to the ever inquisitive Parrish, hoping against hope that the deputy would be the good idea he had thought the hellhound would be

Sure enough-

"I could come over after work and take a look at them if you-"

"Actually, you're in luck!"

Stiles turned towards the lobby and wistled, and moments later, Lydia emerged with the puppies on leashes, all of who were excitedly rushing towards Parrish as if they had never seen a person before and immediately started begging for his attention

Atleast Parrish didn't seem to mind, considering he spent the next hour in a puppy pile and looked like someone had popped his balloon when the sheriff finally came by and demanded that he get back to work

 

~+~

 

" _Absolutely not_ ,"

"Oh come on Mrs. McCall!! You know you want to!"

The look on Melissa's face would tend to beg otherwise

"Stiles, I work nearly all day every day at a grueling job, and most of the time I end up working some sort of unpaid overtime because of the supernatural crap that goes on in this town,"

Why the hell was she staring at Stiles as if the aforementioned problems were mostly his fault....?

"But think about it, Scott is in college now, that means your house is empty, you can't honestly tell me that you like coming home to an empty house can you?"

He knew that she couldn't, and much to his releif, she didn't even try

"But that doesn't mean I want a dog,"

"Maybe not, but doesn't it make you feel more inclined to get one now? Now that you're alone and Scott isn't living with you and you don't have to worry about taking care of him, you can concentrate your nurturing on a puppy, a sweet, innocent little life who needs you and doesn't have anyone else,"

Melissa gave a long, low, somewhat frustrated sigh as she set her clipboard down, rubbing her temples

"Alright... MAYBE.... just.... maybe.... when can I see the puppies?"

"You're in luck," Stiles said with a grin, taking a step towards the sliding door separating the actual examination rooms from the waiting room

A matter of seconds later he returned... holding one of the puppies

"What- Stiles, you're not supposed to have animals in the hospital, especially not the E.R., you KNOW that-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though, considering that barely a second later she had a face full of puppy

And as much as Melissa wanted to berate Stiles for bringing a dog to the hospital....

She couldn't blame the puppy for this... and she was so darn _cute_ , especially with the way she wagged her tail and licked at the nurse's face and....

"Alright Stiles, alright, I'll keep her, but I swear, EVERY single time this dog has an accident in the house, YOU'RE coming over to clean it up,"

"I think that's only fair,"

 

~+~

 

"You want me to adopt a puppy?"

The way Argent said it made it sound like he had never so much as _thought_ of a single happy thing in his entire existence

Wich was actually kinda sad when you thought about it

"Not ... exactly, I'm offering you a once in a lifetime chance at getting a truly spectacular, amazing, guard dog here,"

Chris Argent stared at the Yorkie Stiles was holding the way most people would stare at a stick that was trying to be passed off as a magic wand

He wasn't buying it

"It's a Yorkie,"

"SHE is a Yorkshire Terrier, yes, also known as one of the best watch-dog breeds out there, she won't let any villain or evil-doer within ten feet of your home without letting you know,"

As if on cue, the little dog perked her head up, ears at attention, and started barking like mad, racing to the door of the study and jumping around in front of it as she barked and screeched

Eyebrow raised, Argent stood from his desk chair and peered out the window behind him

"Good to know she also won't let _Girl Scouts_ within ten feet of my home without letting me know,"

"That IS good to know, gives you the chance to choose weather or not you really want to be tempted by a box of Tagalongs, and if you do, allows you the time to get some cash together,"

The hunter gave out a quiet sigh, crashing back in his desk chair and staring up at Stiles almost tiredly

"To be clear here, you're not really _offering_ me a puppy, so much as you're _giving_ me a puppy that you won't let me refuse, right?"

"Well when you phrase it like that it sounds so negative,"

Argent sighed again, looking down as the tiny dog on the floor quite proudly marched up to him and sat down at his feet, as if expecting praise or even a treat for warding off (or so she thought) the evil Girl Scouts and their menacing Thin Mints

He had to admit though, she was actually pretty cute...

And with a bark that powerfull, Stiles was kind of right, no one could really sneak up on him in the middle of the night....

He wasn't sure how he would explain this dog the first time someone he knew saw her, but...

Well, he supposed there were worse things to have to explain than a three-pound screaming fur ball....

 

~+~

 

"Three down, five to go,"

"Actually.... it's only three left to go,"

The news was more than a little surprising, especially considering that four of the puppies were currently within Stiles' range of sight

Though the absence of the fifth was mildly concerning

"How's that?" he asked, crashing down on the couch and rubbing his neck

"Well Kira came by to pick up Clark, finally deciding she was too attached to leave him here and that she'd just pay the pet deposit in her building,"

"Mmm... ok, so that's one, what about the second one?"

At first, he didn't hear an answer, wich prompted him to glance over the back of the couch where Derek was currently holding the last remaining Schipperke, practically coddling her as he started to walk closer to the couch

"Well.... Harley and I have started to bond... and I know you want a dog so I was thinking when you move in..."

Honestly, Stiles kind of tuned out everything that came after _"Harley and I have started to bond"_

"That's so great!!! I was hoping you'd get attached to one of them! And honestly there's no better candidate, she's such a snugglebug!"

"Yeah... she really is," Derek agreed with a knowing a smile

_Knowing_

As in: He must have experienced it already

As in: _Derek Hale has been cuddling with a tiny puppy_

Stiles' heart was going to explode

"Alright, that's even better, only three left! I can find homes for three of them, no problem!"

How hard could finding homes for the last three be?

 

~+~

 

As it turns out? Very

_"Sorry Stiles, I'm in college now, there's just no way I have time for a dog even if I COULD have one at my dorm..."_

_"I already have Prada to take care of, and honestly since going off to college it's more like my mom is the one taking care of her...."_

_"Sorry Stiles, I'm in a dorm now, and I'll be gone most of the day anyway because of-"_

"Let me guess? College," Stiles spat venomously

Figures

College seemed to be taking away all of his prime dog-keeping candidates

So far the only person under the age of twenty-five who had taken one of the puppies was Kira and, much like Stiles, she had decided not to go to college, instead staying in Beacon Hills to hold down the fort

She had decided to pursue cooking, Stiles was working as a private detective

Stiles felt like the two of them were the only sane people left sometimes...

After hanging up with Liam, he had considered calling Malia in Paris but....

Somehow the idea of Malia owning a puppy just didn't tip him in the direction of good feelings....

He was about to give up and start pursuing some other option, when he suddenly remembered something

He and Kira _weren't_ the only ones who had decided not to go to college

And the other person may very well be open to having a dog....

Hurriedly, he dialed the number in question, leg bouncing nervously as he waited for the recipient of the call to answer

"Corey! Hey! Listen, don't you and Mason live in an apartment together?"

Corey wasn't in college, and although Mason was, he went to a local school and had elected to get an apartment with Corey instead of an on-campus dorm....

"Peeeerfeeect, and when is your and Mason's anniversary again?"

 

~+~

 

When Derek came home with groceries that evening, he was somewhat surprised to see one less puppy about

"Where's Greyson?"

Stiles didn't even look up from where he was playing with Kara on the couch

"Greyson has two daddies now and he's very happy,"

...

Derek didn't even think he wanted to know

 

~+~

 

Two left

There were just two puppies left and only one day to go and Stiles was DETERMINED to make this work

" _Please_ Dad?"

"Stiles, as I've told you every year since you could talk- you are not getting a dog,"

"Not me, YOU! Think about it Dad, I'm going to be moved out of here pretty soon and then you'll be all alone, suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome, do you really want that?"

"You mean do I want peace and quiet in my house for the first time in twenty years? I wouldn't mind it,"

Stiles stared at his father skeptically, a flat expression on his face

"Dad, come on, I'm serious,"

"So am I," the sheriff frowned

"Stiles I work a long, high-pressured job and I'm at the office more times than not, I don't have time to take care of a puppy,"

"Then take her with you to work! I mean think about it, you know how good pets are for stress, and office pets are AWESOME-"

"Do you really want this sweet little dog at the station, knowing how many times a year something terrible happens there?"

Ok, maybe that was a fair point

For a long moment, the two of them were quiet, just staring at eachother, before Stiles heaved a sigh and stood up from his chair

"Alright, fine, I guess there's nothing that can be done, if you don't want her, you don't want her, and there's nothing that can change about that,"

As if on cue, the little dog looked up from where she had been sleeping on the sheriff's lap and stared up at him with big, wide eyes, yawning and blinking slowly

.....

_Aw hell..._

"I guess I'll just take her to the-"

"Well now just.... give it a second," the sheriff said slowly, hugging the puppy protectively closer

"I ... might ... be able to cut down a little on my hours.... I mean, you keep telling me I need to look out for my health more right? Well, this would be a great way to do that,"

Stiles grinned, eyes sparkling and the need to suppress a cackle rising

"Sure thing Dad, whatever you say,"

 

~+~

 

At the end of the day, Stiles decided it would be best to just keep Kara himself

He wouldn't be living with his dad for much longer anyway and wile he was he could keep her somewhat hidden

It wasn't the BEST plan, he admitted, but it was _a_ plan and so far it was all he had

He and the little dog had developed a pretty close bond over the last several days and he just couldn't bare to part with her, especially considering that Derek was keeping one of the other puppies, seeing his boyfreind with the other dog all the time and knowing that Kara was out there with someone else would just be too heart-breaking

He'd take her whenever he left Derek's next, maybe tommorrow, day after... whatever

He didn't actually leave Derek's all that often, not for long anyway

He slept over pretty much every night now and the only times he didn't were the very rare occasions when Derek was at his place sleeping over but that almost never happened these days

Again, whatever

He was pretty proud of himself and happy with this plan too, able to sleep easily that night... atleast, until Derek woke him up all of a sudden

"Hnnn?" Stiles groaned out tiredly

"Wake up, it's midnight,"

Midnight...? Why was Derek waking him up at midnight? He had just crashed twenty minutes ago!

"Your birthday," Derek clarified a second later

Oooh right, his birthday!

Honestly with all of the chaos surrounding this puppy stuff he had sorta forgotten about that

"Happy birthday to me," Stiles grinned lazily

"Happy birthday to you, I... wanted to give you something a little early, before all of the celebrating starts,"

Now that had Stiles' attention

"Mmm... 'kay Big Guy, lay it on me," he agreed, slowly sitting up and raising an eyebrow curiously at him

Derek leaned back on his heels, grabbing a small, colorfully wrapped box from the nightstand and handing it to his boyfreind

Stiles smirked slightly at the other male, purring in the back of his throat as he easily unwrapped it and took the top off

"It's.... a cup....?"

A little ceramic cup with Batman on it

... Huh....

"YOUR cup, for the bathroom,"

"Yeaaaaaaaah... still not gettin' it Big Guy,"

"I... am inviting you to move in with me, so if you do, you'll kind of need your own cup, you can only share mine for so long,"

There was a pause, his breath caught in his throat

"You.... want me to move in with you?"

"If... if you want to,"

Stiles beamed like a ray of sunshine, nocking the cup onto the bed as he launched forward and hugged Derek tightly, giving him a long, excited kiss

"Ofcourse I want to, this ... this is gonna be- ... not alot different than it is now, actually," he laughed teasingly

"Yeah, you already practically live here, figured we'd make it official,"

"You figured right,"

"And now that I have Harley, you can finally have the dog you always wanted,"

....

Well this was awkward

"...Yeah, I mean, you're not WRONG,"

All of a sudden, Derek's demeanor went from cheerfull and bubbly to a knowing sort of annoyance

"Stiles.... what did you do?" he asked almost venomously

"Nothing! Just... remember how I said I had a home for Kara?"

"You don't," he assumed flatly

"No no no, I do! You're uh... you're lookin' at 'im!"

Derek heaved a long, loud sigh, seeming thoroughly unimpressed

"How am I not surprised by this?"

"But Derek look, look at them both," he insisted, sitting up a little further to gesture towards the puppies, who were laying in Harley's dog bed a few feet away, snuggling up sweetly

"Can you REALLY separate them?"

Derek sighed again, this time clearly in defeat

"It's a good thing I love you..."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss

"I'd say it's a very good thing,"


End file.
